


Harry's weird summer vacation

by Chocolatechipcookie22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Time Travel, deaged Petunia, eventual severitus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatechipcookie22/pseuds/Chocolatechipcookie22
Summary: When his cruel aunt transforms into a fun to be with yet mean little girl, his potions professor takes them, including Dudley, into his house. Harry has to keep his sanity while having to put up with Draco Malfoy and a time-displaced, teenage Tom Riddle.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Petunia Evans Dursley & Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Harry had good intentions. He swears. In this screwed-up situation, he blames Hermione. She's the one who instilled a semblance of work ethic into him. In other words, he's been trying to do his summer homework, in order to finally make Snape shut up about all of them being dunderheads. But he should have known. Homework is evil!

Or...maybe doing unsupervised potions instead of the assigned essay on said potion, all with the good intention of seeing Snape's stunned face (and getting an O), was evil.

After he went through all the trouble of buying ingredients before summer too. Well, better luck next time when who knows, he might transform the house into a pumpkin, instead of doing his transfiguration homework. Okay, it was far fetched, but if he didn't make fun of the situation now, he might lose it later. Plus his uncle is gonna kill him. Dudley too.

He'd been stupid enough to use glasses from the kitchen in order to pour his potion in them. Really all he wanted was to oversee the progress, the difference in color, shades, or viscosity.

He accidentally put one of the glasses on the kitchen table when he was abruptly called by aunt Petunia to tend to the garden.

The conversation went a bit like this:

"Boy! What have you done to my daffodils?"

"Pet them, sung to them, gave them love." Harry enumerated nonchalantly before he suddenly remembered Dudley threatening to destroy the garden the other day.

"They're wilting in the sunlight!" Petunia shrieked.

"I don't think busting my eardrums will help them, aunt Petunia" Harry answered calmly.

"You think you're so smart, don't you? Freak! Trying to shirk off work and fix yourself some juice. I won't have it!" his aunt said pointing to his glass full of potion. She quickly snatched it and downed it before Harry could say "Aunt Petunia, no!"

Sure enough, his aunt began to shrink and get younger and younger. In her place stood a child about eleven years old.

As you can see, fate has something against Harry, and life isn't fair, as his potions professor was so fond of saying. The git.

The small, slim girl opened her baby-blue eyes.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked while crouching down.

Harry started to open his mouth before his mini-aunt sprang on her feet and asked daringly "Where am I?"

"You're home." Harry answered, a bit mystified by the situation.

"Home? I can't be. For one, I don't remember mommy entertaining ragged, smelly boys inside our house." she answered, looking Harry straight in the eyes and making him feel self-conscious.

"But rude, pretentious girls are allowed?" Harry asked while smiling widely.

Petunia rolled her eyes.

"You sound just like her."

Who?" Harry asked, anticipating the answer.

"Lily and that awful boy. It wouldn't surprise me if they were behind this."

"You're Lily's sister, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes" Tuney answered, a bit creeped out that he knew such things about her.

"How's she like?" Harry asked with a touch of despair in his voice. As if his aunt was going to going to grow up back and laugh in his face draconically.

"Annoying! Mommy always takes her side, even when she reads my diary" the girl answered, and upon being met with silence and rapt attention she continued "Her favorite color is yellow, even though blue is much nicer. She likes to sing and draw and steal everyone's attention. Everyone says she's a little angel but they haven't seen her steal my Christmas cookies. I'll never forgive her!" her tirade was interrupted by Harry's amused cackle.

Child Petunia got irritated and asked, "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. Nothing" Harry answered while putting his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Who are you?" Petunia began to ask.

"Santa Clause." Harry answered seriously.

"You don't look like Santa." Tuney said while tapping her feet.

"I've undergone an incredible weight loss transformation." Harry snipped.

"Why are you so young?" Tuney asked in a challenging tone.

"Aesthetic operations." Harry answered immediately.

"Fine, Santa, what do you want from me?" Petunia asked, playing along to see what the odd boy would tell her next.

"Nothing," Harry answered, "just your cooperation."

"What?" Petunia asked.

"You promise you won't freak out and I'll... scratch you off the naughty list."

"Freak out? Why?"

"Just promise!" Harry begged urgently.

"Fine, I promise."

"Well, you're in the future and I'm your nephew." Harry said rapidly.

"Of course you are" Tuey said mockingly "Is this a joke? Am I being filmed? It's not funny Severus!"

'Severus? It can't be...' Harry thought confused.

"It's not a joke. Look at my eyes."

"Oh please, everyone could have green eyes." Tuney reasoned.

"But didn't you say that I remind you of Lily."

"I..."

"Please, aunt Petunia, listen." Harry said "It's all my fault."

"You do sound a lot like Lily and if it is your fault I got here then you must act a lot like her too...nephew." Tuney said while giggling.

She'd never called him nephew to his face, only boy.

"Mommy always said gallant gentlemen should introduce themselves first."

"Right, uhm, I'm Harry. Harry Potter." the boy said while scratching his head.

"Petunia Evans. Nice to meet you." the younger girl said before giving him a radiant smile.

'Maybe aunt Petunia might not be so bad in her youth.' Harry thought.

"Nice to meet you too." Harry answered.

"I'm finally teaching people proper manners. And if it can't be Lily at least it's you." the girl said and Harry sighed.

"Since you're my nephew you have to do what I say." Petunia announced, sure of herself.

'Oh, no.' Harry thought expecting manual labor or torture.

"Play dolls with me." Petunia said excitedly.

"What?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"Play dolls with me!" Petunia screamed "Lily spends all her time with her new best friend now because of her freaky magic. It's not like before, she's forgotten me! And since you are the one responsible for bringing me here in the first place...you owe me"

"Alright." Harry answered, surprised that his aunt wanted to voluntarily spend time with him where before she wouldn't touch him with a ten-foot pole."

"Yes!" the child shouted enthused before hugging Harry.

Harry felt strange, his hateful aunt was hugging him and he couldn't help but embrace her back with higher intensity. This was the kind of familial love he had yearned for all his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry went to get a glass of water, all the while his child aunt was tugging at his hands asking if he was done so that they could do important things, like playing with dolls.

Petunia was running circles around Harry and bragging in a bratty, victorious voice "You have to do what I say! You have to do what I say!" Harry felt an impending headache yet, despite the irritation, he decided to explain best to Petunia the situation.

"I don't really have any toys to play with." Harry admitted sheepishly.

"What?!" mini Petunia asked in an incredulous voice "It's better to not have lungs than to not have toys."

"But," Harry continued "Your son, Dudley has all the toys in the world in his room. Let's go."

"I have a son…" Petunia said in love and wonderment, making Harry a bit jealous of Dudley even though his aunt had embraced him before.

They walked all the way upstairs where they saw a room with posters of skulls at the door and a clear warning in blood-red letters "Do not enter."

'Charming' Harry thought only now observing Voldemort and Dudley's affinity for skulls.

Petunia looked at Dudley's room like a child left unsupervised in a candy store before she realized…

"All of those toys are for stupid boys." Petunia said, turning her nose.

"It's not so bad…" Harry said trying to cheer her up "We can uhm, play with toy cars."

Petnia's eyes widened as if she was considering delving into forbidden territory.

"This car is a princess!" she suddenly announced in a high voice, then practically threw another car at Harry, who caught it with seeker-like reflexes.

"And that car" she said "is the guardian, kung-fu master, trained in tai chi, capoeira and best of all, origami. They live a star-crossed lovers romance by day, but by night the super-powered princess Beautiful Blossom, and her dutiful guardian, Bao Chen, defeat shades of monsters sprung up from the darkest pits of hell , whose sole purpose is to terrorize children's dreams in the form of evil nightmarish oni!"

Harry looked at his aunt nonplussed. Kung-fu, oni? Was this really his aunt who would gasp at the mere mention of magic, or anything other than the ordinary, rudimental, boring day to day life? The same aunt who had forbidden Dudley to watch Power Rangers? She had this kind of imagination?

Harry decided to play along.

"But one day they encountered some oni different then all the others, filthier with an unimaginable stink." Harry said, pointing at Dudley's socks.

Petunia laughed then said "They thought their days were numbered when all of a sudden from the sky a shower of glittery, golden stars appeared, revealing the face of…!"

"What are you doing in my room, freak?!"Dudley's thunderous voice asked.

"What are you doing in our playing field?!" Petunia asked just as outraged while arching an eyebrow and Harry couldn't help but cackle a bit.

"Sneaking a girl in my room, freak?" Dudley asked, ignoring Petunia "Didn't know you liked them that young."

"That's disgusting!" Petunia said while Harry shouted "Dudley you're an idiot!"

"And you're ripag…, ripo…, you're sick!" Dudley responded smugly.

"Projecting Dud? Won't help you win the argument…or help you spell repugnant correctly." Harry asked with a smirk on his face.

"You horrible, freaky…" Dudley started to say.

"Horrible? A three-syllable word already?" Harry asked in a sugary tone which threw off Dudley. So what if he used a three-syllable word?

"At this rate, you'll learn the alphabet in no time, Dinky Duddydums."

Child Petunia stifled a laugh.

"You little!" Dudley said before he raised his hands up to hit Harry. Just when Petunia was about to step in and try to put an end to the fight, with a sharp tongue, Harry sighed and said.

"Dud, look at her."

"Hiding behind girls, freak?" Dudley asked.

"Just look!" Harry shouted, irritated.

In the end, Dudley looked. The girl before him with her hands on her hips, that tall, willowy frame, crystal-blue eyes and golden yellow hair, reminded him of his mum. The same facial structure, the same colors, the same personality. But it couldn't be, right?

"M-mom." Dudley stuttered, eyebrows furrowed and mouth gaping.

"I, I think so. You must be Dudley?" she asked in an uncertain tone.

Dudley nodded and young Petunia embraced him.

When they pulled back, the situation finally dawned on Dudley.

"You used your freak magic on my mother?!" Dudley shouted, furious.

" I didn't mean to. It was an accident." Harry answered.

"Change her back. Now." Dudley said while tugging on Harry's shirt collar.

The boys were staring intensely in each other's eyes when Petunia said, concern and a touch of fright in her voice " Dudley, leave Harry alone."

The boys turned their heads towards her, the shock on their faces being obvious.

If someone were to tell Harry any version of his aunt Petunia was going to defend him, well he might have believed they have drunk babbling beverage.

Dudley slowly let go of Harry's shirt, while rapidly taking hold of Petunia and hugging her protectively in his arms. It was a clear message. He was not intending to share any form of his mother with his cousin whom he despised.

It's too bad for him that Harry was stubborn, protective and possessive of the few people that showed him any friendship or love. Now that his aunt was caring for him, in her own, weird, magic-hating way, there was no way Harry was ever going to let go.

The sound of a car arriving interrupted anyone's thoughts.

Vernon was home.

Meanwhile Severus Snape was looking longingly at magical embers in his fireplace, imagining days of old when he and Lily would listen to grandpa Evans telling stories on Christmas Eve. Her glossy auburn hair was up in pigtails, his oily hair almost down to his shoulders, they used to play pretend and imagine they went on daring adventures, fighting evil hags, trolls and dragons. They used to be so innocent back then. The embers eventually died off but Severus was still enchanted and living in his own little world, of memories…

His ruminations were interrupted by his friend, Albus Dumbledore, flooing in his house.

"Severus, dear one, would you mind terribly if you were the one checking on Harry this summer?" Albus eyes, eyes twinkling madly.

"Would I mind terribly to be burdened with the Potter spawn? What do you think, Albus?" Severus asked through gritted teeth.

"Wonderful! I'm glad to see you agree to put your differences on hold for Harry's sake. I'll be off then." Dumbledore said while Snape groaned while wondering 'What sort of trouble had Potter gotten himself into this time?'

He arrived at Private Drive just in time to regard pandemonium.

There were screams waking up half the neighborhood.

A fat man was trying to strangle a beaten down, small form that could only belong to Harry Potter. Near him a fat boy and a slim, young girl were clawing at his arms trying to free the savior.

Lily's child was in danger! Snape didn't waste any time and shouted "Expelliarmus!" blasting Vernon off his feet and releasing his hold on Harry.

Then "Confrigo!", immobilizing his vile target.

He turned to stare at the children, checking the damage.

Was that Petunia?


	3. Chapter 3

Severus Snape, dubbed by students alike as "Greasy git of the dungeons" was having a dilemma. Unless he'd imagined the giant whale strangling the Potter brat, which he's pretty sure he didn't, then his entire belief of the Potter spawn being a pampered prince has to shatter.

'Don't jump to conclusions, Severus, maybe his uncle was doing a neck massage' the last remnants of his hatred spoke out.

'On the wrong side of his neck?!' his conscience screamed, outraged.

"Potter. Potter are you alright?" Severus asked gently.

"Professor Snape? Yeah, thank you." Harry answered reluctantly. Petunia gaped.

"Then would you mind, Mr. Potter, explaining what just happened?" Snape went on, one of his eyebrows going up, making him look more threatening.

"Well you see, professor, my uncle has an affinity for acupuncture and the like. Today, he has decided to do it without pins." Harry told him with a straight face.

"Oh, then why was the rest of your family trying to stop him?" Severus Snape asked in a soft, dangerous voice.

"They couldn't wait to get their turn," Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Don't. lie. to me. " Severus said.

Harry looked at his professor then let his head fall down. He was exhausted and the bat was making it even more so.

Severus was just as tired as his student and thought Harry was being a difficult teenager and yet, he had often acted just like that when he was Harry's age, especially after one of Tobias's… excesses.

"He hit him." Petunia said in a voice above a whisper.

"Where?" Snape asked impatiently.

"On his left shoulder," she answered.

"Aunt Petunia!" Harry exclaimed.

"He has to heal you!" she shouted back then turned to Snape, hands on hips while saying "Do it!"

"Your manners haven't improved at all Tuney. One would think you were still a petulant child." Severus said with a smile.

"Horrible Snape boy!" she shouted after making a face.

"Impertinent brat!" he countered.

"Are you going to help us or not?" Dudley asked, not understanding anything that had just happened.

His father had…his father had…

Severus gathered them all outside then summoned the knight bus. He and the children were being stared at by all sorts of questionable people. Hags in large hats, old wizards with particularly huffy owls on, whiny young witches and wizards munching on sparkling licorice wands.

Of course, Dudley and Petunia did not see or hear the bus, but with Severus and Harry's help, they were able to get in.

"It's like floating on air!" Petunia exclaimed and Harry smiled at her.

The train ride passed uneventfully, they arrived at Spinner's End a couple of hours later.

"The powder keg looks worse than it did last time I saw it, Severus." Petunia commented.

"And just think Tuney, you'll get to spend quality with the other nosy neighborhood brats while you sleep tonight surrounded by cobwebs," Severus said, a corner of his mouth lifting.

"Ahhhhh!" Petunia screamed in fright because of her persistent arachnophobia.

"Leave her alone!" Harry and Dudley shouted incensed.

"Make sure she leaves my house alone then, and that she does not burn it to the ground," Severus said while sneering at them.

"It would be an improvement," Harry mumbled.

They walked outside in the cold night, their footsteps leaving footprints in the mud on this rainy day.

Petunia's footsteps were the smallest and she secretly wished she had red stilettoes on instead of snickers so as not to get her shoes so wet.

Inside the house, Snape grudgingly made them tea while looking for a salve for Harry.

"I can do it myself." Harry insisted as Severus was applying salve on his bruised shoulder.

"Don't be ridiculous, Potter. You don't know how much to apply." Snape said calmly.

Harry sighed.

Dinner was another chore that the potions master had to go through. Severus cooked a simple meal of chicken with vegetables on the side.

Petunia's spawn absolutely abhorred vegetables and refused to eat anything with them on it. That explains the morbid obesity.

"Mr. Dursley. If you do not eat what you have then you would go to bed without." Severus said trying hard not to lose his cool.

"It touched the meat! It touched the meat! How am I supposed to eat it now?" Dudley asked scandalized "Freak, go and cook something else."

"Dud, is your heart still beating?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Dudley said.

"And are your legs still working?" he continued.

"Yeah!" he answered impatiently.

"Then go and cook it yourself," Harry said taking particular pleasure in the blank look on Dudley's face.

"Mom, make him do it!" Dudley ordered yet Petunia was busy giggling at his expanse and Severus well, he was hiding his smile underneath his right hand. It wouldn't do for Potter to know he was entertaining when they were all in such a serious situation.

In the end, Dudley ate the meat but left the vegetables uneaten, as expected.

Severus retreated to the kitchen with the dishes while the children were chatting.

"Dudley, my parents told me children who don't eat their vegetables get automatically put on the naughty list by Santa." Petunia whispered.

"I don't care, mom," Dudley said.

"Don't waste your breath aunt Petunia, he takes pride in being difficult," Harry said.

"I've never eaten vegetables before. If Santa Clause really existed and would have put me on the naughty list how come I always get gifts every Christmas?" Dudley asked in a challenging voice.

"Your parents bribed Santa, obviously," Harry said not wanting Dudley to shatter Petunia's believes.

"I thought you were Santa Clause?" Petunia asked teasingly.

"Only on Fridays. We have an agreement going on." Harry said while winking.

Later that night, the kids were sent to bed.

Before going to bed, Snape said "Mr. Potter, a word."

Harry slowly turned towards Snape then sat awkwardly on the stained, old couch.

"Potter, how on earth did Petunia transform into a child ?"

"Well, uhm, it's a long story, professor."

"We have time," Severus said.

Harry told him the events only to be interrupted ever so often with remarks like "Harry James Potter studying for potions, now I've heard them all", " So I have Mrs. Granger to thank for the little terror upstairs." and "Merlin save us from dunderheads!".

Of course, Harry answered each one of these questions with "Don't worry professor, I'm sure there's enough gossip about me in the prophet to keep you in suspense." , "Don't blame Hermione, blame my desire to not be called a dunderhead ever again( Or better yet, blame yourself)," and "I'm sure Merlin has more important things to do professor".


	4. Chapter 4

'The house guests seemed to have gotten comfortable. How abysmal. The young walrus- sized child is eating me out of house and home' Severs thought the next day at breakfast as he observed the Dursley boy asking, no wailing, for thirds.

He would have Silencioed him, if only that wouldn't prompt child Petunia to scream her little lungs out and Potter to do something foolish, like pointing his wand at his professor. And so he was stuck with a little food termite called Dudley.

In order to avoid such a scene, he had opted to use his smooth, threatening voice that was reserved only for his dunderheads.

"Mr. Dursley, if the next word that comes out of your mouth is food, you shall find out the fate of nauseatingly gluttonous children."

"Huh?" Dudley asked, surprised that he was interrupted and that Severus did not comply with his order.

"Obesity?" Harry asked mockingly.

"Death?" Petunia enquired concerned, taking a double-take at the weight of her future son.

"Mortality via being used as a potion ingredient," Severus sneered, his eyes glittering wildly.

"You can't use Dudley as a potion ingredient," Harry said out of the blue, which caused Dudley to utter a "Yeah!" and Severus's eyebrows to go up.

"Think of your health, sir." Harry continued in a pleading voice.

Severus was starting to get a headache.

Regarding their current situation, he had called the headmaster yesterday. The following conversation was enough proof that he had finally lost his mind.

"Albus! The Potter spawn, his cousin, and a deaged Tuney are residing in my home. Send help."

"I see," Dumbledore answered, in a way that one would respond to a normal conversation, such as the weather being windy.

"Albus, what am I to do with them?"

"Why, Severus, children ought to be cherished and cared for," Albus answered wisely while smiling widely.

"Did you not hear about me requesting help?" Severus asked desperately "And why aren't you asking why I took Potter away from the blood wards?".

"My boy, I trust your judgment. If you moved young Harry then it must have been for a very good reason." Dumbledore said, turning serious.

"His monster of an uncle was abusing him," Severus responded with venom in his voice.

"We shall have to move Petunia's husband. Perhaps a prolonged vacation…"

"Gladly, Albus. I'll do it" Severus offered "I'll move him to a very hot place that starts with h and ends with l. I heard the heat beats even Florida and the sights are out of this world."

"…to muggle jail" Albus finished saying "Once Vernon is removed, Harry shall have to move back into his home."

"And then you'll send someone else to take care of them, right Albus?" Sev asked.

"Why I see no one else more fit for the job than you, Severus!"

'Am I dreaming?' the potions master wondered.

"Why?" he gritted out.

"When it comes to protecting young Harry you are reliable and second to none, dear one."

"Albus, did you drink Bubbling beverage? I don't understand a single thing you are saying" Snape said while rubbing his temples.

"Come now, don't be modest. Besides you and young Harry need to create a stronger bond together, and what better than the bond between a child and a parent?"

"I am not his father! Mistaking me with James Potter, Albus, I am insulted!"

The headmaster sighed and said " See you soon, my boy".

After the conversation, Severus was tempted to drink the grape juice he had in his wine bottles, but feared that the dunderheads might mistake it for actual wine and copy his supposed bad habits. Or worse, tell everyone he can't handle his alcohol which was why he replaced it with grape juice in the first place.

It just so happened that after breakfast he got another call from his godson, Draco Malfoy.

"Uncle Sev, mother's in tears. I don't know what to do," the boy said rapidly.

"Slow down, Dragon. Tell me what happened," Severus ordered.

"The dark lord has moved into our house. He accused father of losing something important to him, and threatened me and mother's life! He said if he doesn't bring what he entrusted to him back in one piece he'll kill her, and I'm next. I'm afraid," Draco said, tears falling from his eyes.

Never had he seemed his godson so distressed.

"Father told us he'll defect to protect us. I don't know what we'll do!"

"You'll move in with me, of course!" Severus said,"… but first, I must speak with your father. It's urgent."

"Father!" Draco started to yell before Severus interrupted him and said "Face to face."

Severus stepped into the Floo powder, not knowing that young Harry had overheard him.

He entered the Malfoy residence. Voldemort was in the study room, planning undoubtedly some nefarious plot to murder Harry Potter. So entranced he was that he did not notice Severus's arrival.

"Severus, thank Merlin you've come." Lucius Malfoy said "I'd offer you something to drink but the dark lord forbid us from the kitchens. Alas we're eating when he wishes."

"Luc, do you trust me?" Severus asked.

"With my life," his old friend answered without hesitation.

"We must all take hold of this Portkey. Now!"

The Malfoys did as instructed and were transported to Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy coming face to face with Albus Dumbledore.

"My boy. Explain." Albus said, ignoring Lucius Malfoy who was gaping like a fish.

"Albus, Lucius wants to defect," Severus said then explained his situation.

The headmaster's face lightened and he said "That is wonderful news, Lucius. Wonderful news indeed. I would have given young Draco shelter even if you were unwilling to leave Voldemort's sight. However, how are you going to contribute in the war effort against him?"

"What?" Lucius asked dumbfounded.

"Surely you haven't thought that we would shelter a death eater without at least making up for his atrocious crimes? If anything, think about your son. You wouldn't want to leave him would you, Lucius?"

Severus could clearly see the brilliant tactician in Dumbledore and the shameless manipulator at the same time.

"Anything. I'll do anything to be with them"

"Well then, my boy, you and Narcissa will start by swearing an unbreakable vow that you will never hurt Harry Potter, never coerce, hire or threaten anyone into hurting Harry Potter or use any information you learn about him against him in whichever way possible. Severus shall be our third party "

They each took their turn and clasped hands while the old, wise wizard asked them if they will uphold their vows. They swore fidelity to Harry, the light and anything else Dumbledore wanted. The entire event was a rather tedious one, Draco almost fell asleep…if he wasn't worried for his parents.

Meanwhile, at Spinner's End, Harry was fuming. He knew he shouldn't have trusted Snape. The bat was probably selling their location as they speak.

So he took his deaged aunt and cousin and told them "We have to go!"

"Why?" Petunia asked.

"We've been betrayed" Harry answered.

"Can't we wait until lunch?" Dudley whinged.

"If we wait any longer we might become lunch!" Harry shouted. They were about to exit the house when from the Floo powder stepped forth Snape, with the Malfoys and …Dumbledore.

Harry's brain hurt.


End file.
